


Sherlock Prompts

by LizCarroll2612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Press and Tabloids, Tabloids, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizCarroll2612/pseuds/LizCarroll2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like to read some in-show newspaper articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> maryagrawatson has been posting several prompts and snippets recently. I've also had two ideas in my head for quite some time now, that I'd really, really like to read, but that I'll probably never write myself.  
> Among other reasons because I think I won't be able to successfully mimic the tone of a British tabloid.  
> So here you go! If these ideas resonate to anyone, I'd love to read the result!

I would like to read some in-show newspaper articles:

1) The article Kitty Reilly wrote after interviewing Richard Brooke/ Moriarty. It contains the lie that Sherlock's deductions are just a scam, but also a lot of true information about Sherlock's background, childhood and youth that Mycroft told Moriarty about (and of course that's the part I'm mainly interested in). I tried to pause on the article once and it just contains a few sentences that are repeated over and over again. I would like someone to elaborate on that.

2) The articles and interviews about Sherlock's amorous activities with Janine. I'd love to know what Janine came up with...  
(Since the articles shed a pretty heterosexual light on Sherlock's (assumed) love life, I suppose John is pretty happy that those were published just around the time when "confirmed bachelor John Watson" left his wife shortly after the wedding and moved in with Sherlock again. That certainly prevented new, embarrassing rumours...)


End file.
